<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celui qui acquiert le soldat d'hiver (sans faire exprès) by Juliet_Lemming98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254825">celui qui acquiert le soldat d'hiver (sans faire exprès)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98'>Juliet_Lemming98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apple Pie, Assassin - Freeform, Brainwashing, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pie, Winter Soldier - Freeform, accidental assassin acquisition, bamf!darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Une heure ?! Vous me laissez toute seule avec un assassin au cerveau lavé qui a tué COMBIEN DES PERSONNES ?<br/>- 296, dit-il d’une voix rauque. 296 tuées officiellement. D’innombrables des autres, qui inclurent les civils. Les dommages collatéraux sont acceptables. </p><p>La vie de Darcy est foutue. C'est pas grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>celui qui acquiert le soldat d'hiver (sans faire exprès)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343268">The One Where Darcy Accidentally Acquires The Winter Soldier</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_money/pseuds/z_money">z_money</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>coucou les gars !<br/>je sais pas si démenotter est un mot pour de vrai, mais google ne sait pas non plus. jsuis anglaise, dites-moi si vous trouvez des erreurs ! (les guillemets sont super difficile je sais que je les ai foutus :)<br/>bisous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy Lewis passait une belle journée. « passait », le mot-clé. Elle passait une belle journée jusqu’à ce qu’elle a décidé prendre un café à Brooklyn, où elle a vu quelqu’un qu’elle a vaguement connu, a essayé d’être aimable, a trainé 90 kg de la chair et du métal à son appartement, a enlevé un bras (dégueu), et maintenant est au téléphone avec son ami: le guerrier spatial blond qui ressemble un mannequin de slip, mais en réalité, il est un dieu nordique qui lutte contre le crime à temps partial. Oui. C’est une journée de merde. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« DARCY LEWIS! CA VA, MA MIE BIEN EN CHAIR ? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bien en char? Thor la trouve jolie? Elle a commencé à trouver des arguments de convaincre Thor et Jane d’un ménage à… revenons au sujet qui nous occupe…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oui, salut Thor. </span>
  <span class="s1">Les Avengers sont là ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- BAH, OUI. NOUS VENONS DE VAINCRE UN ENNEMI, FORT COMME…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Trop bien, est-il… Capitan America, il est là ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- STEVE ROGERS, IL EST PRESENT, OUI.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Génial, tu me mets au haut-parleur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- STARK, ELLE EXIGE D’ETRE MISE AU HAUT-PARLER, COMMENT JE PUIS… »</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evidement, en ce moment quelqu’un a pris le portable de Thor et Darcy remuait en essayant ne pas regarder le bras qui restait sur sa table, l’homme inerte sur le sol. Il lui semblait un peu pitoyable, et Darcy tout d’un coup s’est senti coupable, donc elle a couru au congélateur et a pris un sac des petits pois congelés pour mettre à la tête où elle l’a frappé (et peut-être l’a blessé). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Salut, Darcy, t’es au haut-parleur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Salut les gars »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle a entendu une litanie des « <em>bonjour</em> » et des « <em>coucou Darcy</em> » et des « <em>elle est qui déjà ?</em> »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alors, elle notait la hauteur de sa voix qui monte. C’est Captain America. D’accord. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Alors, Cap, écoute; je suis au café, et je vois ce beau mec, assis tout seul qui m’est familier, donc je pars pour lui parler, et je me suis rendue de compte, « merde alors, je lui connais ce gars ». Alors je l’affronte, n’est-ce pas? Et il me demande de parler en priver, donc on va à la pièce à l’arrière-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">La voix de la rousse sexy et intimidante la coupe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Pourquoi tu nous racontes cette histoire, cocotte ? » </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy rougit. </span>
  <span class="s1">« C’est important, je te jure. Donc, on est à la cuisine, et il devient… agressif. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je n'ai pas apporte mon pistolet taser, alors je lui ai un peu… frappé à la tete avec un toaster. Elle respirait fort, et elle continue. Alors, je le transporte chez moi en taxi, et, pour finir… Elle respire une fois en plus. J’ai, <em>peut-être</em>, un assassin amnésique manchot de 98 ans menotté à mon radiateur. A l’aide, les gars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-MAIS, QUOI? Ouais, tout le monde étaient à l’appareil. Quelqu’un a saisi le telephone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Tu… tu l’a trouvé ? Darcy lui répondait le plus doucement possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Oui, Cap. A Brooklyn, de tout les endroits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il y avait un rire larmoyant, et le coeur de Darcy se réchauffait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Attends, retournons à la partie ou un assassin soviétique entrainé est mis à terre par une étudiante avec un toaster?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Non, on revient pas Clint, ferme-la.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Je dis simplement-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Chut, Katniss. Laisse Rogers à apprécier son moment. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy pousse un soupir et mets ses bras sur la table. Elle aimerait trouver quelqu’un pour se tenir à coeur comme Captain America fait pour Bucky Barnes. Il la semblait tellement soulagé, nerveux, heureux et triste tout au même temps. Comment elle- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sa peau touche le métal froid et elle est revenue à la réalité. Putain de merde. Elle a mis à terre un assassin soviétique entrainé avec un toaster. Tout d’un coup elle pense des films d’horreur ou les protheses s’animent et font du mal. Oui, ce bras ira au garde-manger. Et une chaise devant la porte du garde-manger, en plus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Au telephone, les Avengers s’en parlent de la reunion de Steve et Bucky, en oubliant Darcy et comment elle s’est mise dans la merde. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Vous êtes à l’appareil, les gars?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ils se calment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bon, c’est quand le plus tot possible que vous pouvez arriver ? Car il ne restera pas évanoui toute la journée, et je pense peu que mes menottes peluches ne lui tienne pas pour longtemps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quelqu’un en ligne s’étouffait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bah, on rentre de Californie en ce moment, mais c’est un jet Stark, alors on arrive dans une heure, max. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Une heure ?! Vous me laissez toute seule avec un assassin au cerveau lavé qui a tué COMBIEN DES PERSONNES ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- 296, dit-il d’une voix rauque. 296 tuées officiellement. D’innombrables des autres, qui inclurent les civils. Les dommages collatéraux sont acceptables. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Alors, il viens de se réveiller, je dois y aller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Attends, Darcy- »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle les coupe sans découvrir ce qu’elle doit attendre. Elle approche prudemment le soldat d’hiver, et elle descend aux genoux. Il se tourne la tête et la fixe avec un regard blue acier qui serait beaucoup plus efficace si l’homme n’aurait pas eu un sac des petits pois congelés à la tete. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« T’es debout. C’est bien. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il la regarde comme il la jauge. Merde, c’est évident. Darcy tend la main pour enlever les petits pois de sa tête, car franchement, il a l’air ridicule.Il recule un peu de sa touche, même si elle est la plus gentille qu’il a reçu au ce putain siècle, il se recule encore. Elle a envie pleurer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Tranquille, mon pote. Je pose pas de menace. Elle sourit, les mains en l’air. Je suis une amie de Captain America. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il lui jette un coup d’oeil, et puis tout la chambre quand elle le dit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Captain… America. Le faux nom du capitaine Steven Grant Rogers, la 297ème cible, et… il la dévisage avec une émotion qu’elle n’a pas encore vu. Et il est mon amie » , chuchote-il. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bah, putain, Darcy pleure un tout petit peu. Elle s’essuie furieusement et essaye de sourire à Bucky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Oui, Steve, il est un type bien ». </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle se mord la joue pendant que Bucky remarque son bras gauche manquant. Elle essaye d’ignorer la boule dans la gorge et pense « <em>Qu’est-ce-qu’elle ferait, Jane Foster?</em> » Jane la maternerait jusqu’à sa soumission. <em>D’accord</em>, Darcy peut y arriver. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« T’as faim ? Je crève la dalle. Je pense qu’il reste de la tarte… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle épie Bucky, qui la tien comme un étranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Bah, tu aimes la tarte aux pommes ? J’en ai encore, et de la glace à la vanille. Elles sont trop bonnes. T’en veux ? »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Encore un visage vide d’expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Ecoute, si je te démenotte, tu me promettre du petit doigt de ne pas me tuer ? »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quelque chose change en lui.Un sourire en coin se paraît, et il a un certain éclat quand il donne un salut peu enthousiasme.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Je te jure, tu as ma parole d’honneur. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Et puis, cet éclat est parti si vite qu’il est venu. Son visage devient inexpressif encore, peut-être peu confus. Bon, sa parole d’honneur suffit pour elle. Elle retrouve la clé dans sa poche et démenotte le soldat. Elle se met debout et lui offert une main pour se lever, ce qu’il évalue avant de prendre. Mon dieu, elle espère qu’il ne la tue pas. Ca craindrait, merde. Darcy va à la cuisine et fait une geste vague qui veut dire « Assieds-toi, soit à l’aise, mi casa est su case, s’il te plaît ne me tue pas juste parce que je t’ai frappé la tête avec un toaster, et j’ai caché ton bras mécanique du mort au garde-manger. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky ne fait que cligner les yeux. Oui, il a raison, elle n’aurait pas compris tout ça. non plus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle retrouve la tarte au frigo et la réchauffe au four. Elle se penche sur le plan de travail, et Bucky, il reste debout comme il attend d’être ordonné de s’asseoir. Merde, probablement il attend d’être ordonné de s’asseoir.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Bon, tu peut t’asseoir. C’est à dire, si t’as envie. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il lui hoche la tête par à-coups, et se tient rigidement dans la chaise, celle qui est venue chez la grand-mère de Darcy. Ils ne font que se regarder pendant une minute et Darcy pousse un soupir du soulagement quand le timer fait son petit « <em>ding</em> » et elle part à la recherche.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hé, mec ? Tu peut aller cherche la glace ? Elle est au congélateur, l’étagère toute en haut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle se tourne, portant les maniques, la tarte en ses mains, et le soldat ne bouge pas, toujours en train de se fixer en regard. Darcy commence à se paniquer en peu, et tout d’un coup il l’approche.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Bref, bah… »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il fait encore un pas et elle pense « bon, on y est arrivé. Que je sois tuée dans mon appartement où je n’ai pas le droit d’un animal de compagnie, par un mec sexy qui je n’ai même pas baisé. » </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mais quand elle ouvre ses yeux, elle n’est pas morte, et le soldat d’hiver lui tend la main, timidement, en offrant le pot de la glace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Merci, alors. Bon, mets-le sur la table. Je vais chercher les assiettes et la cuillère à glace. Et les cuillères normales! »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elle place la tarte sur la table et part à chercher les couverts. Elle rentre et voit le soldat d’hiver en train de lancer un regard noir à la tarte. Depuis quand est sa vie tellement foutue ? Elle coupe des bonnes tranches avec deux boules de glace à côté. Elle fait passer une assiette à Bucky et s’en pense brièvement si c’est une bonne idée, de lui donner un objet coupant - un arme envisageable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Intérieurement, elle hausse les épaules, et elle décide que s’il ne l’a pas encore tuée il n’y a rien à craindre en lui donnant une fourchette. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy mange sans rien dire quelque temps, et quand elle lève les yeux, Bucky, le soldat, n’importe comment il s’appelle est en train de mâcher lentement la tarte aux pommes avec les yeux fermés, les sourcils foncés. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Elle te plaît, la tarte ? demande-t-il Darcy doucement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Elle… Elle me fait penser de quelqu’une, dit-il, également doucement, d’une femme. Ses sourcils se foncent encore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Elle avait… les cheveux blonds. Les yeux bleus. Elle était gentille.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy cligne les yeux. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Elle se resemble de Steve un peu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Les yeux de Bucky s’allument aux mots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- La maman de Steve, dit-il, et il sourit, mais putain il sourit pour de vrai. Elle faisait la tarte aux pommes. C’était son préféré.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Le partage des souvenirs donne Darcy un peu de courage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Qu’est-ce que c’est, ton préfère ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bon, pour son sourire on repassa. <em>Merde</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Le soldat d’hiver n’est qu’une arme. Les armes n’ont pas le droit aux opinions. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il n’était pas amer, en fait il ne montrait pas d’émotion. Ce n’était qu’une déclaration, pour lui, c’était le fait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ne me raconte pas ces conneries. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky lui bée comme elle l’a frappé (encore). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Tu n’es pas une arme, t’es une personne, mais putain! Elle n’avait pas l’intention de crier, elle veut être sûre qu’il la comprenne. Tu es une personne, répète-elle, plus doucement cette fois. Tu es une personne avec les émotions, les souvenirs, un nom et tu as le droit d’une tarte préférée. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sur l’assiette, Bucky fait glisser la glace fondante avec sa fourchette. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Attend, je reviens », soupire-elle</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy va à sa chambre, et elle trouve la veille boîte des affaires de son père, couvert de poussière, sous le lit. Les plaques d’identité, les clichés, et- voila. Elle revient à la cuisine et place les trésors sur la table. Elle lui montre du doigt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Tu connais ce que c’est ? Bucky plisse les yeux à la peluche. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- C’est un ours habillé comme m- comme lui.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Lui ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, 17ème régiment de l’infanterie. Il a combattu à côté de Captain America et Les commandants hurlants. Il est mort en combat en 1944. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy mord sa glace en frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Ca, dit-elle, en indiquant la peluche, est un « Buckybear ». Ils étaient fabriqué âpres la guerre. Ce que tu fait sembler à ne rien comprendre, est que Bucky Barnes est un putain héros. Il est une emblème pour la loyauté, le courage et le patriotisme dans tout le pays. Tout le monde croit qu’il est mort pour la patrie, mais ce n'est pas vrai, non ? »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky secoue la tête, et le plus silencieux possible, il dit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Il est mort pour Steve Rogers. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ce… n’est pas la réponse qu’elle cherchait. Elle a décidé d’aborder la situation sous l’angle « <em>évidement, t’es pas mort</em> », mais « <em>Il est mort pour Steve Rogers</em> », ça va aussi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Bon, et tu sais quoi ? Steve Roger mourrait pour lui aussi. »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky est debout si vite que c’est peu terrifiant. Sa fourchette tombe à la table </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Steve Rogers ne doit pas mourir. Steve Rogers doit être protégé à tout prix. Cela est la mission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy se lève lentement et met ses bras en l’air pour se rendre. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Je me réjouis qu’on est sur la meme longueur d’ondes, gars. Steve va bien. Pourquoi tu ne t’assieds pas, et mangeons encore une tranche de la tarte ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Il hoche la tête et s’assoit, vraiment à l’inverse de « détendu ». Il tend la main à droit maladroitement pour prendre sa fourchette, et Darcy se rappelle qu’elle a pris la sienne à gauche et l’a mise au garde-manger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Hé, tu veut que je te rende ton bras ? »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky lui semble un peu effrayé pour un moment, avant de dire oui avec la tête. Darcy lui répond en même façon, et va au garde-manger pour le chercher. Il est lourd, mais elle y arrive, et le dépose sur la table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Donc, tu sais le rattacher, ou on improvise ? »</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ca prends 10 minutes, quand même, pour remettre le bras de Bucky, en faisant mouvement constant et espérant que Iron Man soit là pour les aider avant que le bras se met en place. Quand il semblait en état de marche, Bucky fait pivoter son épaule mime l’action de prendre un pistolet du holster avant de se sembler satisfait, et il revient à la tarte aux pommes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Et c’est à ce moment-là que les Avengers arrivent, et gâchent tout. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>